hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Whispers of the Old Gods
:See also Whispers of the Old Gods cards Whispers of the Old Gods is the third Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following The Grand Tournament. Background For countless millennia, the Old Gods have slept. Now, the time of their awakening draws near; their evil influence has crawled even into the tavern! Can you feel your cards trembling in their decks as the corruption spreads? Some of your old friends have already grown icky masses of tentacles and a downright frightening number of eyeballs! Of course, while some would recoil at these cards, a resourceful player like you might just be able to harness the power of the Old Gods. Yeees, surely nothing could go wrong... Can you hear them, beckoning to be played? Will you heed their whispers at your ear? Features The Old Gods reward those who answer their call. One hundred and thirty-four new cards are at your disposal to terrorize your opponents. Try not to get too much ooze on you as you plunge into the newest expansion for Hearthstone! ;The Old Gods Four Old Gods are waiting for you to add them to your collection, ready to devour your opponents: C'Thun, Yogg-Saron, Y’Shaarj, and N’Zoth. Of course, where there’s a god, there’s a cult, and C’Thun especially is bringing plenty of friends to the table. ;The Call of C’Thun Having slept for aeons, the Old God of madness and chaos cannot wait to be in your deck now that he is finally awake. When you grab your first Whispers of the Old Gods pack, you will also receive the legendary C’Thun and two Beckoner of Evil cards! ;Your Friends, Corrupted The Old Gods’ aura of corruption has taken hold of the cards themselves, adding twisted new versions of a few familiar faces to the mix. Cards ;Neutral * * * * * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) ; * ( , , ) * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ; * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * ( ) * * ( , ) ; * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * ( , , , , ) ; * * * * * ( ) * * * * ; * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * ; * * ( ) * * * * * ( ) * * Pre-Purchase Starting March 14, you’ll be able to pre-purchase a 50-pack bundle of Whispers of the Old Gods card packs for $49.99 USD prior to the Expansion’s official release. Your dedication will be rewarded with a terrifyingly terrific new card back as a pre-purchase bonus! Media Patch changes * * External links *Whispers of the Old Gods site Category:Whispers of the Old Gods Category:Expansions